The present invention is directed generally to a method and associated apparatus for data interchange between a tractor vehicle and a trailer vehicle in a tractor-trailer combination, especially a full trailer or a semi-trailer.
EP 0 659 613 A1 discloses a truck tractor and semi-trailer electrical communication system and method generally of the type under consideration wherein details are provided on the type of data interchange and on the configuration of a data link between the tractor vehicle and the trailer vehicle. According to EP 0 659 613 A1, data interchange takes place efficiently, and the data link, especially the plug connection contained therein, is exploited as fully as possible.
Tractor vehicles and trailer vehicles are typically equipped with electronic devices used for controlling the operating functions of the particular vehicle. The electronic devices are connected to sensors and actuators such that the control and regulation functions are executed in response to signals from the sensors and, in turn, actuation of the actuators. Conventional brake-control systems, especially anti-lock brake systems, utilize such arrangements, for example.
The electronic devices can exercise not only control of operating functions for safety purposes, but also functions for measurement of status information, such as information on the status of the sensors and actuators. Accordingly, the electronic devices executing such functions are referred to hereinafter as control and measurement devices.
The sensor status information can be, for example, the sensor signals themselves, variables derived therefrom, such as information on mechanical adjustments, or even electrical signal errors. The actuator status information can be, for example, malfunctions or defects of the actuators or associated electrical lines.
It is generally desirable to display the status information of control and measurement devices of the tractor vehicle and trailer vehicle in a simple and convenient manner. For this purpose, the tractor vehicle can be equipped with a plug connection into which a diagnostic instrument can be plugged. By the plug connection, the diagnostic instrument can be connected to the control and measurement device of the tractor vehicle via a line. The status information of the tractor vehicle can then be sampled and analyzed by suitable operation of the diagnostic instrument.
For sampling and display of status information of the trailer vehicle, the trailer vehicle can be equipped with a separate plug connector into which the diagnostic instrument can be plugged. Because the socket on the trailer vehicle is accessible only from outside the vehicle, and, further, the socket may be mounted in a poorly accessible location, sampling and analysis of the status information of the trailer vehicle is time-consuming and laborious.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a method and apparatus for sampling and displaying status information of a trailer vehicle coupled to a tractor vehicle in a simple, convenient and cost-efficient manner.